Jack Ryan (TV series character)
| residence = | education =Boston College | affiliation =CIA Formerly: United States Marine Corps Wall Street | profession =Analyst | rank = | commands = | battles = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = John Krasinski | firstseen = Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan | lastseen = | appearances = |gender = Male|seasons = 1, 2|firstseenepisode = Pilot}}John Patrick "Jack" Ryan is the protagonist of Amazon Prime's Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series. Armed with a PhD in economics and guided by a strict moral compass. this rookie CIA analyst uncovers a major terrorist plot. Smart, wry and resourceful, Ryan soon finds himself in the field, where his combat background as a Marine proves invaluable. Season 1 Jack Ryan is pulled into the field after having discovered suspicious financial transactions coming from Yemen. He thinks that they may be linked to a terrorist leader named Suleiman. He meets Cathy Muller at her father Joe Muller's birthday party. Before he can get to know her more he's picked up by a helicopter and taken to Yemen. In Yemen, two men are being interrogated as both are suspected to be responsible for the payments. The U.S.A. camp they are being detained in is attacked and the terrorists rescue one of the men who Jack comes to realize is Suleiman. Jack makes a special visit to the hospital to see Cathy. Cathy gives Jack her number. Jack learns Suleiman's real identity is really Mousa Bin Suleiman. They pull his phone records which leads them to Paris. Jack, along with French intelligence, raid the apartment they suspect Suleiman is in. Suleiman's brother, Ali, manages to escape. Jack pursues him but stops when the apartment above him explodes. Jack follows Ali to southern France. Jack and Sandrine corner Ali in a remote gas station in the Alpes. Unfortunately, Sandrine is killed. Jack chases after Ali in the snow and kills him in self-defense. Back in the U.S., Jack communicates with Suleiman through a video game. He pretends to be Ali and tries to lure Suleiman into a trap but Suleiman suspects the ruse. Jack manages to confirm that Hanin is who she says she is and tells Suleiman that Ali is dead. After, Jack and Greer head to Turkey to pick up Hanin and her two girls. Jack and Greer have help from a Turkish man as they try to find Hanin. Jack doesn't like him very much because he's a sex trafficker. They find her being detained on the coast by Suleiman's man Yazid. They kill him and manage to take the women to safety. Greer reveals to Jack why he was sent back to Langley after Karachi. Jack has to reveal to Cathy that he works for the CIA after she's questioned about her Ebola report. She isn't happy with him because he lied to her. Jack and Greer's covert ground assault is approved by the President after having learned that Suleiman has Dr. Nadler, his friend, hostage. The assault is a failure because they don't find Suleiman or Samir as it looks like someone told them about the raid. They are able to rescue the doctors. The hostages are welcomed back by the President but Jack and Greer realize too late that the doctors are the next terrorist attack as they have been intentionally infected with Ebola. Jack realizes that Suleiman's next attack is going to be on Washington Memorial Hospital, intending to kill the President and throw America into chaos. He manages to warn the Secret Service and begins a sweep of the hospital. He follows Suleiman outside of the building and chases him to a train station. He manages to kill him before he can remotely detonate the bomb containing the cesium. After everything has settled, Jack reunites Samir with Hanin and his sisters. Because of his work on the Suleiman case, Jack is offered the job as head of Terror, Finance, and Arms Division. However, Greer has booked him a ticket to Moscow to work for him and it is left open-ended if he takes him up on the offer or not. Season 2 In Cargo, it is revealed that Ryan actually went to work with his old friend Senator Moreno in Washington, D.C. advising politicians. However, it is not long before Ryan is sent to Venezuela in pursuit of an arms shipment. Behind the Scenes Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' ** Pilot ** French Connection ** Black 22 ** The Wolf ** End of Honor ** Sources and Methods ** The Boy ** Inshallah * Season 2 (all) See also *Ryanverse *Alec Baldwin *Harrison Ford *Ben Affleck *Chris Pine *Category:Ryanverse *Jack Ryan (films) *Jack Ryan (first film series) *Jack Ryan (second film series) *Jack Ryan (third film series) Category:Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Characters